


The Greatest Trick

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural AU [10]
Category: Supernatural, The Usual Suspects (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Bobby Singer Lives, Complicated Relationships, Con Artists, Explicit Language, Explosions, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, Flashbacks, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Movie Spoilers, Murder, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Plot Twists, References to Drugs, The Usual Suspects Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist.”</i><br/>What happened that night in San Pedro? What events led up to it? And what does the infamous, yet unknown mob boss Harley Quinn have to do with it? US Customs Agent Victor Henricksen is about to find out. <i>The Usual Suspects: Supernatural Style!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List & Fic Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, like "Return to Harmony," will contain _major_ spoilers for the movie "The Usual Suspects." Since it is Supernatural characters as characters from "The Usual Suspects."  
>  I figured I might as well get the cast list outta the way, along with a few notes for each character.

_Note: Most of these characters can and may be OOC. Just a heads-up._

* * *

**Cast List**

**Aline "Star-Princess" Peverell** as **Roger "Verbal" Kint**

> _Yes, my OC is one of the main characters. Get that sigh out now. As for her nickname, her mom's maiden name is Quill, so her friends in school started calling her "Star-Princess." Reference is Jenna Louise Coleman.  
>  _

**Crowley MacLeod** as  **Michael McManus**

>   _As I mentioned in the tags, this is an all-human AU. So each demon mentioned in the tags up there doesn't have the fun ability of switching eye colors. And they get a last name if they don't have one. As for why I chose Crowley to be McManus...well...you'll find out later. P.S. It's not because of their last names.  
>  _

**Ruby Moore** as **Dean Keaton**

> _I know. Ruby playing as a character named Dean. Admittedly, I planned out this whole fic while watching The Usual Suspects for the second time. I wrote down who I wanted to play what character. Aline as Verbal was a no brainer. Edie (Keaton's girlfriend) was also a no brainer. Then came Keaton himself. I wanted to have a whole team of characters who were demons in the show for this, so it narrowed down the list considerably. Ruby's name was on that list, and I just picked her. Also, gonna stick with Gen for her reference.  
>  _

**Sam Winchester** as **Edie Finneran**

> _I just wanted a lawyer!Sam AU so bad I made one. Deal with it._

**Meg Masters** as **Fred Fenster**

> _Meg 2.0. That's who I'm using for her reference. And she's not gonna have an accent or anything. Crowley's the only one that's gonna have one.  
>  _

**Harley Quinn** as ****Keyser Söze****

> _It's not actually gonna be Harley Quinn, as much as I love her. Also, if you know who she/they really are, don't say spoil anything. Your comment will be deleted immediately. Thank you.  
>  _

**Alastair Diablo** as **Todd Hockney**

> _(1) Alastair is one of my favorite demons on the show, the other two being Cain & Crowley. How could I not include him in this fic? (2) Both are sassy. Therefore, picking Alastair to be Hockney was a no-brainer.  
>  _

**Dean Winchester** as **Mr. Kobayashi**

> _This right here is where the "Complicated Relationship" tag comes in. Sam and Dean are still brothers, as you can no doubt tell. Their relationship is different, though. No Wincest, guys. I'll explain it later. Somehow._

**Victor Henriksen** as **US Customs Agent Dave Kujan**

> _I like Henriksen, not in the beginning of course. I get that he was just trying to do his job. I miss him on the show. So I figured I'd bring him back again, as a customs agent._

**Castiel Novak** as **FBI Special Agent Jack Baer**

> _I know. It's old hat using Novak as Cas's last name for human AUs. I like it. Also Cas as an FBI agent. Nuff said.  
>  _

**Bobby Singer** as ****Sergeant Jeffrey “Jeff” Rabin****

> _Bobby lives and now he's a cop in this AU._

**Cain Adams** as **Redfoot the Fence**

> _As mentioned earlier, Cain is one of my favorite demons. My fic, my rules.  
>  _

**Metatron Voce** as ****Arkos Kovash****

> _I just wanted to hurt him a little. But he's not gonna be Hungarian. He's gonna be Italian, like the last name I picked suggests. I figured his last name fits considering his job and all that jazz.  
>  _

** Fic Notes **

For the first _real_ chapter (not the prologue), there's gonna be some switching between Aline, Crowley, Alastair, Meg, Ruby, and Henriksen since most of it may be flashbacks to what happened before the explosion. So, it's gonna look like this (without the blockquote):

> **Place/City, State  
>  Time (AKA Present Day, Six Weeks Ago, etc.)  
> C/N (Character Name)**

Also, if there is no "time" after the place, it means it takes place the same time as the previous character POV. Speaking of POVs, they won't be first person.

Later chapters, if they're flashbacks (and some of them will), will have Aline's narration in italics, like this (minus the blockquote):

> _"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he did not exist."_

 

* * *

**_That's pretty much it in the way of main characters. If I add anyone, I'll be sure to make a note of it. Prologue is coming pretty soon. For those of you that follow "Sun Rise," I apologize for the break between updates. It's just I started a new job a couple weeks ago. I work from 8am to 2pm every day except Wednesdays and Thursdays. But I'm definitely working on the next chapter! I just got inspired to do this one.  
_ **

 

 

 

 


	2. Prologue: In Flames

**USS Martell**

**San Pedro Bay**

**San Pedro, CA**

**Last Night**

Dead bodies were everywhere, far as the eye could see.

The only survivor seemed to be a brunette woman that was leaning against a pile of wood with an unlit cigarette in her mouth. She pulled out a matchbook, lit them all, and used them to light her cigarette.

Some kinda flammable liquid leaked out of a couple cans and created a trail that led right next to her right leg.

She dropped the book and the flames followed the trail past one of the many bodies until another figure dumped some other type of liquid onto it from the balcony before the fire spread to other parts of the boat. After making sure the fire was extinguished, the figure screwed the cap back on the flask and walked down the stairs to the lower level.

The brunette's head rolled to the side, her eyes shutting.

The figure had the shape of a woman in her early thirties, but no distinguishing features were visible, like her hair (which could've been in some updo underneath her black fedora or hidden underneath a wig cap). The color of each piece of her outfit (long trenchcoat, pants, shoes, shirt, etc.) was black.

Once she was close enough, the brunette pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and looked up at her, smoke flowing out of her mouth.

The woman pulled out a different flask, yellow gold with a black word in kanji on the front, from her trechcoat's left pocket, opened the cap, and took a swig of whatever drink was in it, shadow covered eyes locked on the brunette.

The brunette looked to be in awe for a second before shutting her eyes and nodding.

“How're you doin', Moore?” the woman asked, her voice gravelly.

Moore laughed humorlessly. “I can't feel my legs,” she responded, looking up at the woman. “Harley.”

Harley screwed the cap back on the flask and put back in her left pocket before pulling an object out of her pocket. A gun. “Ready?”

Moore shut her brown eyes for a few seconds before opening them. She looked at the gun before looking her in the eye. “What time is it?”

Harley looked at her watch. “12:30.”

Moore shut her eyes and nodded.

Harley shifted and aimed the gun at the brunette's head before pulling the trigger twice. Both gunshots echoed loud in the early morning darkness. She turned around and walked away, lighting a match and dropping it on the flammable liquid.

The boat exploded into flames minutes after Harley left it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, like "Return to Harmony," will contain _major_ spoilers for the movie "The Usual Suspects." Since it is Supernatural characters as characters from "The Usual Suspects."


End file.
